


So why didn't ya go?

by Em_is_here



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M, jack is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Jack could have gone to Santa Fe.





	So why didn't ya go?

Two weeks after the strike, Jack was sitting on a bench in the park when he saw Davey and Race walking up to him. Now this in itself wasn't unusual, but today there was something in their mannerisms that put the Manhattan leader off.

"Race, Davey. How you two doin'?"

"We're fine Jack."

"Table the palaver. Jack Kelly, you have some explainin' to do!"

"What about?"

"You could've gon' to Santa Fe. Years ago. But you didn't. If it was so amazing, why didn't ya go?"

Jack really did not want to have this conversation, so he avoided it, hoping against all hope that both Race and Davey had completely changed personalities in the three hours since he had last seen them.

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout..."

"Sure you don't."

Race interrupted Jack's response with   
"It was all started when you said that you'd better be hitting the road after we won the strike, like you'd been sitting on the money ya needed to go. 

I asked at Central how much a ticket to Santa Fe would cost. 40 dollars. Now I'm thinkin' that there's no way that youse been sitting on 40 dollars.

Now, later I'm talkin' to Davey here and the guy actually does the math."

Here, Davey took over with a glint in his eye.

"I've lowballed and highballed it and it would take you anywhere from between two months and three years to make that sort of money. You had that dream for longer than that."

Then they said in unison, 

"So why didn't ya go?" 

Jack took a second to think about how to answer their question. He briefly considered lying about the whole thing, but soon dismissed it. Race would know (and Davey was getting much better at telling when he was hiding something. Also, after the whole Francis Sullivan thing a week back, he didn't ever really want to lie to Davey again). Then he considered bending the truth a little but dismissed that as well.

The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth it was then.

"I didn't go 'cause you needed me far more 'n I needed Santa Fe. There was always some 'mergency, shoes that needed replacing or a new  vest for a kid who had outgrown theirs. The kids needed a big brudda and I liked doin' it. Youse my family, I wouldn't leave youse.

Some dreams are best left as dreams. If I got to Santa Fe and it wern't as great as I'd 'oped, what was I gonna do then, huh? I'd rather stay here where I'm needed 'n run off somewhere I might not be wanted or want to be.

That's why I stayed even though I 'ad the money."

Race looked shocked, Davey had a look on his face that reminded Jack of the soft look that Kat gave him when she looked at him sometimes. The one that made him feel like soft and gooey. Jack really did not want to unpack the way he was feeling because of Davey's look. Not now. 

Jack had been so distracted by Davey's look that he was almost bowled over by the hug that Race gave him. When he regained his balance, Jack hugged him back, clinging onto his brother as though if he let go, Race would disappear.

"No matta where ya go, you'll always be my brother, Jack. But I'm glad youse here and not Santa Fe."

" Me too kid, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post by newsiesquare on Tumblr, specifically this one:https://newsiesquare.tumblr.com/post/176137759150/why-jack-kelly-could-have-and-didnt-fck-off-to
> 
> But the whole blog is great, now go lose hours scrolling down it. Historically accurate research and lots of Newsies headcannons.
> 
> As always, feedback I welcome. And please, tell me if I've overdone the accents. I can dial them back a bit if need be.


End file.
